Weekend At The Campground
by Auslly-Raura-Rydellington
Summary: Team Austin decides to go on a camping trip to bond more. With Austin and Ally still liking each other and Dez and Trish trying to get them to get them together, What could possibly go wrong? Auslly one-shot Tons of Fluff! Reviews welcomed! Enjoy! :D


Ally's POV

This week, Team Austin decided to take a camping trip to 'Miami Campgrounds' to bond more because we've all been pretty distant lately. Austin's been rehearsing with his band for 3 weeks for his up-coming tour, Dez has been stressing out for a new music video, Trish is busy setting up gigs for me AND Austin. Where-as I have been struggling to get songs to finish my album as well as new songs for Austin. These past couple week have been pretty hectic and totally crazy.

We all meet up at Sonic Boom with all of our suitcases and such.

"Everyone ready to go?" I ask, checking off items.

"Yep! Lets hit that campground!" Austin yells, running out of the store. Me and Trish roll our eyes and watch Austin and Dez running out of the mall like maniacs. Its a really long drive and none of us have licences so we called a cab. It takes 40 minutes from the mall to the campground. I start to get a little sleepy because I haven't slept in a while, so I start to lean on Austin's shoulder.

"Is this okay?" I say not looking up. "Of course." He says putting his arm around me. No, we are not dating but we still do that kind of coupley-stuff, Minus the kissing. I start to drift off when Austin kisses my forehead. I think he thought I was asleep. I blush so hard and I'm glad it was pretty dark outside.

* * *

I wake up when we get there and Austin and I pay our cab driver. Trish and Dez took a different cab because apparently they had "business" stuff to discuss. That's basically their way of saying they want us to have alone time. They've been trying to get us together for over a month now. They keep saying we're meant for each other and stuff like that. Honestly, I might actually love Austin. He's just so sweet and protective and handsome. He treats me like a princess all the time and gets me anything I want, even when I beg him not to. I know he likes me and I know he knows I like him. (A/N did that make sense?) Anyway, when we unpack and set up the tents, we make a campfire and just talk for a while.

"So, Ally I saw you and Dallas talking yesterday. What was that about?" She asks. Austin excuses himself and leaves. Dez follows him.

"What was that about?" I ask Trish. "Psssh not one of mine and Dez's plans to get you and Austin back together again, that's for sure." Trish says nervously. I give her one of my glares that makes anyone tell the truth, its like a gift. That's how I figured out that Dez was the one who broke a banjo.

"Trish, I already told you me and Austin are not gonna get back together." I say, holding back my disapointment. "Ally I know you better than anyone. I know you want to get back together with him, so why don't you?"

"Because we've tried before and it didn't end well. We couldn't even write songs together it was so embarrassing. Besides the feeling was mutual so he doesn't to get back together anyway." I say gathering myself as I walk into mine and Austin's tent. "But Ally, you guys didn't even try! There's not gonna be enough time left before one of you finds someone else. Just go for it."

"You know what? I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna tell Austin that I love him." I say already out of the tent. "You what?" Someone says behind me. Oh crap... I look over and see Austin standing there with a huge smile and a bit of blush. He grabs my hand and takes my somewhere private. "Ally... I-how- why didn't you ever tell me you loved me?" He says stuttering. "It's hard to when the person you love doesn't love you back..." I say looking down ashamed. I feel him put his finger under my chin and lift my head up, inches away from his lips. He gently brushes his lips on mine and kisses me. I dont want to say anything cliche, but it totally was just like the movies! You know that feeling you get when you go down on a rollercoaster? Well it feels like that just a million times better! When we release we stare at each other with big, goofy grins and hints of blush here and there. "I love you too" He says bringing me in for a tight hug and kissing my head.

"So... does this make us a couple again?" I ask. He pulls me in for another one in a million kiss. "I don't know, You tell me..." He whispers. I smiles and whisper against his chest, "Best. Trip. Ever"

This camp trip was supposed to get all of us to bond more, I think it most definatley worked...


End file.
